Roommates
by Killois
Summary: A story where the reader is a male going to college with Levi as their roommate in a one bedroom, one bath apartment. You, the reader, have acquired a crush on your roommate, Levi, but are too afraid to confront it or completely accept it. I couldn't find any LevixReader fanfics where you are a male, so I made one. Yaoi, LexiXReader.


You wake up to the sound of your roommate's alarm going off, and though you might never tell him—probably because of the fear of getting hit—you have grown to loathe the sound of it. It's not the fact that you are awaken by it every morning that it annoys you, it's purely because of the disturbing, heart-awakening sound that it makes, just like all the other conventional alarm clocks in the world. That common, yet devil made noise terrorizes your soul! Some day, you swear, you will get him a new alarm clock with a different alarm.

You look over across the room to see his shadowy figure get out of bed, hit the alarm and head out the room; you don't have the strength to get up yet, your mind reminding you that you both have class at the same time and should follow his example and get up. You groan and shove your face into your pillow. Lately it's been getting harder and harder to motivate yourself out of bed every morning. It's not that your depressed—or at least you don't think you are; it's just that you've been swimming against the current for a while now, and just recently it looks like it is pushing you back. With family troubles, financial issues, classes and stress—not to mention you've finally admitted to yourself that you hold 'special' feelings for your roommate, life and things in it are starting to drag you down.

You hear the door open and you slowly start to get up from your bed, it's your turn to use the bathroom, and you better hurry up or you'll end up having to ride the bus to school alone, again.

"You better hurry up or your sorry ass will have to ride the bus alone, again." You hear you roommate say, a bit of humor in his monotone voice.

_Mind reader!_

"I'm up, I'm up." You retort, though moving at a constant lazy pace.

You shower and get dressed, finding your roommate in the living room sipping on some tea while proof-reading what you guess is an assignment for class, breakfast already made and on the table.

You smile as you approach the table, laying your book-bag next to you chair as you take a seat. You can't keep a grin off your face as you pick up your knife and fork.

"I thought you said I'm old enough to make my own breakfast?" you asked teasingly, taking your first bite and loving it.

"Tch. If you don't want it, I can stop feeding you all together." He growled.

"No, no, no. Thank you." You chuckled, taking another bite. You aim for your mug, happily noticing he used your favorite mug, and take a sip. Your eyes widened in shock, he even poured in your favorite breakfast drink for you, it was like falling in love all over again. You look over at him, grin widening with appreciation, "thank you, Levi." You sing childishly.

On the other side of the table, Levi scoffs, takes another sip and continues to proofread.

You finish your breakfast happily, washing and putting away the dishes afterwards, knowing if you didn't you'd be hearing from Levi before you leave. You both grab your things and start heading out.

"Hey, Have you seen my text book?" you ask, waiting behind Levi as he locks the front door.

"What am I, your mother?"

"Well, you did cook me breakfast." That got you a good glare sent your way; sending a cheesy grin back with a false apologetic look was your response.

Levi passes you as you guys start your trek to the bus stop.

After a moment of you walking behind Levi in silence he speaks up, "No, I haven't seen your textbook. You should keep track of your own things. You're an adult, act like one."

_Ah, he's lecturing me again_, you note.

"I am keeping track of it. It's either at the library, where I most likely forgot it, or it's super-far underneath my bed." You smiled innocently.

Levi sighs, and even though you can't see it, you know his face is contorted into one of annoyance. Why he even tries with you—you still don't know.

Levi remained quiet until you two reached the bus stop. You sneak a glance at the shorter male, drenching in his image through your eyes. You never thought it would make a difference, and you'll never speak a word to this to Levi, but it's nice having a roommate who is shorter than you, though the smaller male seems to make up for his height with his intimidating exterior.

A smile crept upon your lips as you observed Levi's selection of winter clothes; he always looked the cutest when cold. Always dressed in nice neutral colors with a small splash of a warm color. Your smile widened as you noticed he was wearing that scarf you knit-loomed for him, it's an early birthday present you decided to make for him, so you wouldn't mix his Christmas present with his birthday present. Plus, it's cheaper to just make it.

You too are dressed for the cold weather. A shirt; a sweater; and your favorite super hero jacket, you remember Levi poking fun at how geeky you were for even purchasing it; a pair of jeans; and your favorite pair of knee-high boots.

Levi, probably sensing your gaze upon him, turns to you with a glare; you quickly turn your head away, feigning interest with the tree across the street, but keeping that smile on your face. You could practically hear the annoyance on his face, holding in a giggle when he finally looked away.

The bus arrives and you follow Levi in, taking your places at the usual spot in the middle of the bus; the seats already molded to the shape of your butts. You take another look at Levi, but he remains quiet.

It's nice that after about half a year, you and Levi have gotten comfortable with each other and have settled into a routine—something Levi seems to like a lot. Even with your sporadic personality, you've settled in quite nicely with flowing the way Levi likes things to go. Though, it's not something that happened automatically, it took a good amount of adjusting before you and Levi started getting along with each other.

When you first met Levi, you thought it was just a convenient coincidence that someone who was going to the same college as you, and who was in the same degree, was in search of a roommate. And even better, he was quiet, clean, and distant. You can deal with quiet, clean and distant. He seemed perfect. And after a month, you actually came to believe so. But then you got to know Levi a bit more, and found out that he was also: blunt, a bit rough around the edges, and could be a complete asshole when he wanted to. After learning all of that, you decided he wasn't perfect, but just another living human being—which was a bit of a relief really, you were starting to think he may have been a robot. You even remember telling Levi that and the funny look he gave you.

_I think his exact words were, "you really are special, aren't you?"_

You struggled to hold in a chuckle.

Once in class, you were about to sit in your usual spot in class, which is not right next to Levi, though Levi is probably thankful for the space—you don't think Levi could handle being around you 24/7. But as you were about to take your seat, you are beckoned over by none other than your roommate.

You're actually surprised that he's calling you over, he usually is so engrossed in lecture that you think he literally forgets that you exist.

You get up anyways, though a bit confused and cautious at first.

_Is he going to hit me? Did I do something wrong?_

"Yeah," confusion well in your voice.

"Here." Is Levi's only response. You look down to see his textbook—the very kind of textbook that you forgot (may it rest in peace wherever it is.) "I'm already ahead in class, so I won't be needing this today."

You take the textbook in hand slowly, looking back up at Levi stupidly. Levi isn't known for sharing his things. Usually the rule was: what's his is his, and if you touch it—you get stabbed.

"Um— "

"Stop gawking at me like a chimpanzee and go. Unless you don't need it." He threatened.

"Ah! Y-yeah, thanks." Face reddening, you turn and head for your seat, resisting the urge to look back at him, afraid of locking eyes with him and revealing your colored face. You feel embarrassed; it wasn't a big deal really. It's just Levi doing a nice thing, nothing to get your heart all excited about—but even after the thought, your heart won't seem to stop running in your chest.

You chance one last glance over at Levi right before lecture started, and then down at the textbook.

_Stupid feelings._


End file.
